Yuka Sanada
Yuka Sanada is one of the main characters in the Justirisers series. Her Justi-Heart makes her transform into Riser Kageri. Discription Yuka is a 17 years old high school girl. She loves to play Lacrosse and is very good at it. She is also the captian of the Lacrosse team in her high school. Yuka is a natural beauty. She is also very popular in school. She is also very kind-hearted and energetic. After she became Riser Kageri, Yuka's life became hard at first. But, she came through and managed to live both her Justiriser life and a highshcool girl's life. She hesistated to fight at first. She only wanted to be a 17 years old ordinary girl instead of a warrior who is destined to save the world. At first, Yuka couldn't concentrate in playing Lacrosse while fighting Kaiser Hadess at the same time. But after teaming up with Shouta and Shinya and befriending Mio and Rika, she decided to fight for justice. Justiriser *Height: 185 cm *Weight: 85 kg *Running power: 100 m 2 sec *Jumping power: 42 m *Punch force: 4.0 t *Kick power: 6.0 t Yuka can transform into Riser Kageri. As Riser Kageri, she is more faster than light. She specialises in speed attacks. Despite being the only girl in the team, Yuka doesn't hesistate to fight and defeat Kaiser Hades' army when humanity is in trouble. Design of Riser Kageri is based on a blue tiger. Her helmet is blue colored with a wing-like diamond on her forehead. Her eyes are circle-shaped. She doesn't have a mouth and her neck is black. Her chest and color are colored blue. Like all other Risers, the Charge Riser is located on her left chest plater on a golden belt. She have a silver colored belt with golden button with a white diamond. She also have a blue skirt-like armor part below her belt and blue panties with stitches. On some part of her armor, silver lines can be seen. Her cape is blue colored with silver chains and black inner coloring. Her weapon as Riser Kageri is the Kageri Striker. The Kageri Striker is a gauntler-like weapon attached to her left wrist. There are two golden antenna-like horns on the front. These horns can cause a lot of damage when in Claw Attacker mode. Also there is a silver colored part in the middle of the Kageri Striker with a circle in the middle. She can summon sharp daggers called the Kageri Dagger from the silver part. There is also a small lever like part in the back of the Kageri Striker which she pushes when using Phantom Crush. The Kageri Striker's finishing attack is the Phantom Crush. Her Seishinjuu is Ranga, a giant blue tiger-like robot. Ranga can strike the enemy with its sharp claws. When Riseross is combined with Ranga, it can form Genseishin Nin Riser. Nin Riser can shoot tornado beams form its shoulders. Trivia *Yuka's blood type is A. *Her Justi-Power is Virtue. *Her birthday is on February 3. *Riser Kageri's element is wind *Her transformation finishing phrase is Justiriser Kageri Sanjou. *Despite being the second Justiriser to appear in the series, Ranga and Nin Riser appear as third Genseishins in the series *Like all other Risers, when she starts transformation, she only wears inner suit (bodysuit) in the same pose which she did just before the transformation When she shouts transformation call. Category:Genseishin Justirisers Category:Hero